Gelita di Balik Pelangi
by Si Hitam
Summary: Apa yang kau rasakan ketika orang yang benar-benar kau percaya nyatanya telah membohongimu? Bahkan untuk hal terpenting dalam hidupmu. [OS/AU setting/Islamic Content]


_**Assalamu 'alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Dipubliah hari Rabu, 3 Januari 2018**_

 ** _~~~Diedit kembali formatnya pada tanggal 4 Januari 2018~~~_**

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan tempat dan cerita, itu murni ketidaksengajaan penulisnya._

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Gelita di Balik Pelangi**_

* * *

Mentari mengintip diriku dari balik bukit. Jejak-jejak sinarnya terbias melalui celah dedaunan, mencipta lembaran garis putih pada tetes-tetes embun yang melayang di udara pagi. Kurasakan hawa dingin menusuk kulit, refleks kedua tangan memeluk tubuhku sendiri kala aku sedang duduk di teras belakang rumahku yang sederhana ini, persis menghadap ke perbukitan.

Alhamdulillah, setelah menunaikan shalat sunnah Isyraq dua rakaat aku dapat langsung melanjutkan zikir kepada-Nya dengan me _musyahadah_ kan ciptaan-Nya pada seluruh alam semesta ini, ditemani oleh secangkir teh hangat dan pisang goreng. Sederhana memang, tapi inilah kesederhanaan yang amat sangat aku syukuri.

Seperti apa yang telah Dia firmankan, tiada lagi nikmat yang terdustakan.

"Sayaaang, kau mau tambah pisang gorengnya?"

" _Ah_ tidak. Ini saja sudah cukup, Humaira sayangku."

Kutolehkan kepala menjawab lembut pada istri yang sudah setengah tahun ini hidup bersamaku. Kulihat dia sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai nyonya rumah pagi ini, seperti biasa sebagaimana di pagi-pagi sebelumnya.

 _Ah_ iya, separuh agamaku sudah tertunaikan dengan dia, Hyuga Hinata, sebagai anggota pertama dalam keluarga yang kubangun sendiri. Kuberi dia panggilan sayang khusus, _Humaira_ yang artinya pipi yang kemerah-merahan, persis seperti pipinya yang selalu merona merah jika bersamaku. Panggilan yang sama dengan yang Rasulullah SAW berikan pada istri beliau, Aisyah RA.

Kehidupan kami berdua normal sebagaimana keluarga lainnya, bahkan sama sekali belum pernah bertengkar. Tentu sebagai pasangan yang tergolong baru menikah, kami masih berada dalam masa dimabuk madu asmara.

Aku mencintainya, dan aku yakin dia juga mencintaiku. Cinta yang terbimbing oleh cinta kami kepada-Nya.

Perjalanan kami sebelum menikah bisa dibilang sangat singkat.

Ketika itu, aku merasa diriku sudah siap menjalankan sunah Baginda Rasulullah untuk menyempurnakan separuh agamaku dengan membangun bahtera rumah tangga. Lalu aku pun mengatakan tentang niatku itu pada _murobbi_ yang membimbingku di tempat aku ikut _tarbiyah_.

Ada sebuah cerita pada zaman Baginda Rasullullah SAW masih hidup. Intinya, hikmah dari cerita itu ialah jika ingin mendapatkan pasangan yang baik, carilah di tempat yang baik pula. Aku melaksanakan anjuran itu, sehingga tempat majlis ilmu lah yang kupilih.

 _Murobbi_ ku bertanya, apakah aku sudah sangat yakin dan siap? Kujawab dengan yakin bahwa aku sudah siap lahir batin akan niatku ini beserta dengan semua kewajibannya kelak.

Hari itu juga, _murobbi_ ku memperkenalkan aku dengan Hyuga Hinata yang ternyata menjalankan anjuran yang sama denganku untuk mencari suami. Di saat banyak orang lain kesusahan mencari pasangan, kami berdua diberikan kemudahan seperti ini. Ya Allah, aku bahkan dibuat tak bisa berkata-kata dengan takdir yang Engkau tetapkan.

Apakah takdir ini sudah digariskan di _Lauhul Mahfudz_?

Jawabannya iya. Sebab setelah hari itu di bawah bimbingan _Mur_ _o_ _bbi_ , kami berlanjut ke proses _t_ _aaruf_ agar lebih mengenal pribadi masing-masing. Hanya perlu waktu satu minggu, kami berdua sudah yakin dengan keputusan ini. Aku pun meminta keluargaku untuk mengkhitbah Hinata dengan datang ke rumah keluarganya. Tidak berselang waktu lama, akad nikah dilangsungkan dan kami pun sah sebagai suami istri secara agama. Resepsi pernikahan diselenggarakan dengan sebuah pesta sederhana, untuk mengumumkan kepada lebih banyak orang bahwa sebuah keluarga baru telah terbentuk. Keluarga yang nanti akan melahirkan generasi mujahid pembela agama Allah.

Kalau ditanya apakah aku bahagia? Tentu aku akan menjawab iya. Semua orang pun tak akan bisa menyangkal setelah melihat bagaimana kehidupanku setelah menikah.

Hanya saja, tiada gading yang tak retak. Kebahagiaanku masih terasa belum lengkap. Ingin sekali aku mensyukurinya tetapi ada sudut terkecil di hatiku yang masih belum bisa kompromi untuk menerima semuanya.

Akan aku ceritakan perlahan.

* * *

Banyak orang berkata, setelah melewati malam pertama sebagai pengantin baru, akan menyisakan noda merah darah dari sang wanita. Namun aku tak menemukannya ketika kami melakukan hubungan intim, pun saat bangun pagi-pagi setelah melewati malam indah itu bersama Hinata.

Rasa takut tiba-tiba muncul, tetapi sekejap bisa kuenyahkan dengan berpikir positif.

Sejak awal aku tak ada niat mempermasalahkan hal itu. Aku bukan laki-laki kolot berpendidikan rendah yang percaya begitu saja pada mitos tersebut. Dibesarkan di dalam keluarga yang taat menjunjung ajaran agama serta mendapatkan pendidikan cukup tinggi tidak menjadikanku berwawasan sempit. Ada banyak faktor yang bisa menjadi penyebabnya, di antaranya faktor aktivitas fisik yang cukup ekstrim atau memang faktor biologis dari tubuh Hinata.

Lagipula, aku ingat bahwa kami berdua sama-sama melewati malam pertama dengan malu-malu, gugup, dan penuh rasa canggung. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Hinata memiliki pengalaman sudah pernah melakukannya.

Satu hal yang terpenting, tidak ada apa pun dari Hinata yang membuatku tidak memercayainya. Dengan jelas, aku mampu memandangnya sebagai perempuan tanpa cela baik rupa, tutur kata, sifat, maupun perbuatan.

Walau begitu, rasa takut itu masih bersarang di palung terdalam hatiku, belum sepenuhnya hilang.

Lalu, semuanya berubah sebulan kemudian. Tak kusangka kepercayaanku dihempas oleh kenyataan yang teramat pahit.

Tidak sengaja, aku membaca pesan singkat di ponsel istriku saat dia lupa membawanya ketika pergi ke pasar pagi hari. Sebuah pesan di kotak masuk dari nomor tanpa nama yang isinya,

"Aku menyesal, Hinata. Aku menyesal pernah meninggalkanmu. Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu lagi saat kita masih pacaran. Sungguh, aku tak bisa melupakanmu apalagi kenangan ketika kita bercinta dengan panasnya. Kau juga kan? Kau pasti tidak akan lupa dengan kejadian itu kan? Kumohon, Hinata. Kembalilah padaku!"

Aku … aku tak tahu harus berkata apa ketika itu. Yang pasti, aku tidak ingin memercayainya. Namun ...

"Aku tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu, aku sangat menyesalinya. Lupakan saja masa-masa itu! Kau sendirilah yang menghilang setelah mengambil semua yang kau ingin dari tubuhku. Dan tolong, jangan ganggu aku lagi! Aku bahagia dengan kehidupanku sekarang ini."

... setelah membaca pesan yang berada di kotak terkirim, aku jatuh terlutut. Hatiku benar-benar remuk. Tidak mungkin disangkal kalau pesan itu diketik oleh istriku sendiri.

Aku ...

Aku kecewa.

Aku ingin marah.

Aku tidak sanggup mengetahui kenyataan ini.

Tangan kananku berdarah akibat aku tidak bisa menahan gejolak emosi dan berakhir meninju lantai.

Gigiku bergemeletuk dari rahang yang terkatup kuat.

Tidak ada air mata menetes, tetapi hatiku menjerit dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Rasa ngilu luar biasa menghunjam di dalam dada seolah palu godam baru saja meremukkan jantung, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa lagi menggerakkan tubuhku.

Apa yang aku takutkan di awal, sekarang menjadi nyata.

Pikiranku sempat kosong, jatuh pada titik terbawah selama aku hidup. Namun Dia tak membiarkan aku melupakan-Nya. Allah mengingatkan aku pada tempat sejati kemana aku akan kembali nanti, yakni kepada-Nya.

Aku mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kekuatan untuk bergerak. Kulangkahkan kaki yang terasa sangat berat hingga tanpa sadar setelah empat jam berjalan kaki aku sampai di rumah-Nya.

Ternyata kaki membawa diri ini ke tempat yang seharusnya. Di masjid kecil yang baru pertama kali aku singgahi inilah, kutumpahkan semua air mata hingga membanjiri karpet tempat aku bersujud menundukkan kepala.

Dalam sujudku, tiada lain yang kupinta, hanyalah bantuan kekuatan dan ketabahan dari-Nya agar aku sanggup menerima kenyataan ini.

Tidak tahu berapa jam aku bersujud dan meminta kepada-Nya, ketika menjelang sore seseorang tak kukenal menepuk bahuku.

Seorang laki-laki berumur dengan banyak garis-garis usia di wajah. Aura bijaksana yang kuat terpancar darinya. Sambil tersenyum ramah orang tua itu bertanya,

"Nak, sudah shalat dzuhur atau belum?"

"A ..."

 _Astaghfirullahal'adziim_. Ya Allah, ampuni hamba-Mu ini.

Sampai aku melupakan kewajiban utama sebagai hamba-Mu, apakah Kau menjauhiku? Tidak! Tidak mungkin, kenyataannya aku sendirilah yang menjauh dari-Mu.

Segera aku mengambil air wudlu dan menunaikan salat zuhur. Setelah selesai salat, ternyata masjid tempatku berada telah ramai. Tidak lama kemudian seorang _muadzin_ mengumandangkan suara azan _Ashar_.

Alhamdulillah, aku tidak terlambat mengerjakan perintah-Nya.

Mengambil tempat paling ujung pada saf pertama, aku ikut salat _Ashar_ berjamaah.

Aku sendiri lagi, duduk tertunduk lesu di pojokan setelah selesai salat berjamaah. Masjid pun sepi karena semua jamaah sudah pulang.

"Nak, pulanglah!"

Aku terkejut dan menoleh, ternyata aku tidak sendiri. Orang tua tadi kembali menyapaku. Aku sadar, dia yang menjadi imam salat berjamaah tadi.

Sebelum aku sempat berucap, ia berucap lebih dulu seakan sudah mengetahui apa yang hendak aku ucapkan, bahkan mungkin tahu apa yang kini menyesakkan rongga hatiku.

"Kau tahu Nak? Islam tidak mengajarkan pengikutnya lari, dan Allah juga tidak mungkin memberi cobaan melebihi kesanggupan hamba-Nya."

Aku tersenyum miris. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan ajaran-Nya lagi? Hanya karena cobaan ini, aku sampai melupakan Dia berkali-kali.

Kuanggukkan kepala pelan lalu menatap orang tua itu,

"Baiklah, a ..."

"Panggil kakek saja."

"Iya. Terima kasih Kakek. Kalau begitu, saya mohon pamit untuk pulang."

"Hm."

" _Assalamu'alaikum_."

" _Wa 'alaikumussalam warahmatullahi wabarakatuh_."

Perasaanku jadi lebih lega setelah keluar dari masjid dan bertemu dengan kakek itu.

Tapi ...

Mulutku menganga,

Bagaimana aku akan pulang?

Aku tidak tahu di mana aku sekarang, dan lagi aku ke sini dengan berjalan kaki berjam-jam tanpa tentu arah. Aku tidak membawa ponsel dan uang, bahkan tanpa alas kaki. Hanya diri ini dan pakaian yang melekat yang kubawa. Dan baru sekarang terasa, kakiku sangat pegal karena kelamaan berjalan tadi.

Aku jadi tertawa sendiri dalam hati mengingat kebodohanku itu.

Untung saja, saat memasukkan tangan ke saku baju aku menemukan recehan. Alhamdulillah, kupikir cukup. Aku bertanya pada warga sekitar tentang tempat ini, lalu aku berjalan mencari jalan raya untuk pulang dengan angkutan umum.

Rupa-rupanya, Allah masih menganggap aku sebagai hamba-Nya. Dia memberiku kemudahan.

Menjelang senja aku tiba di rumah, Hinata menyambutku dengan raut muka khawatir. Dia seperti orang yang ketakutan karena kehilanganku.

Hinata, apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku? Kuharap jawabannya iya.

"Sayang, kau darimana saja seharian ini? Sepulang dari pasar, pintu rumah terbuka lebar dan aku tidak menemukanmu di dalam. Kupikir terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak. Hampir saja aku menelepon polisi kalau sampai lewat senja kau tidak juga pulang."

Aku tersenyum sampai hampir tertawa. Ini bukan senyum yang dipaksakan, tapi senyum tulus. Melihat wajahnya yang lucu karena mengkhawatirkanku, tidak dapat kupungkiri jika itu membuatku bahagia.

Kuusap pucuk kepalanya lalu kukecup dahinya, seperti yang biasa kulakukan padanya sebagai suami yang mencintai dan bertanggup jawab penuh kepadanya.

"Hahaaaa ... aku bukan anak kecil, Humaira sayang. Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu juga kan?"

"Tapi ..."

"Sudah, yang penting aku pulang dengan selamat."

Istriku mengangguk, dia tampak lebih tenang. Maaf karena membuatmu khawatir, Hinata.

"I ... it-ituu tanganmu kenapa diperban?"

 _Ah_ , rupanya dia melihat tangan kananku saat menunduk. Bersyukur sebelum tiba di rumah, aku mampir dulu ke warung di depan kompleks membeli perban dan memasangnya. Luka memar akibat meninju lantai tadi pagi masih terasa sakit. Kalau tidak begitu, ia pasti akan lebih khawatir lagi.

"Ini?"

".…"

Istriku menatap dengan wajah cemas penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin berkelahi memukul orang, Sayang."

"Iya, aku tahu, tapi kenapa?"

Aku menarik napas,"Tangan kananku tertimpa pot bunga Temari yang jatuh dari balkon saat aku memanggil Shikamaru dari pagar rumahnya."

Maaf Hinata, aku berbohong.

Sekarang kupikir belum tepat untuk membahas masalah itu, bahkan aku sendiri belum tahu apakah tindakan benar jikalau kenyataan itu kuungkit antara aku dan Hinata, juga aku belum yakin sepenuhnya kalau kenyataan itu benar adanya.

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Jadi untuk sekarang, diam lebih tepat. Hanya itu yang bisa terpikirkan olehku.

Selain itu, kuharap dia tidak menyadari bahwa aku membuka ponselnya tadi pagi. Semoga.

Bagaimanapun juga, aku mencintainya. Dan saat ini, dia tetaplah istriku meski setelah kenyataan pahit yang baru kuketahui.

"Bagaimana lukanya? Apa parah? Masih sakit?"

Kembali istriku dirundung khawatir. Raut mukanya yang penuh rasa cemas membuat hatiku seperti dicubit keras.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Lihat!"

Aku tersenyum dan menunjukkan tangan kananku tepat di depan wajahnya, bahkan kugerak-gerakkan dengan mengepal agar dia percaya.

"Alhamdulillah, syukurlah," ucapnya lega.

Hubunganku dengan Hinata tetap seperti sedia kala walau aku sudah tahu kenyataan itu. Tidak ada masalah, aku juga masih bisa menjalankan semua kewajibanku terhadap dia sebagai seorang suami. Aku mencintainya, jadi aku tidak ingin dia bersedih dan merusak kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan.

 _Ah_ , tidak semua. Ada satu kewajiban yang aku sangat berat melaksanakannya.

Kewajiban menggaulinya, memberikan dia nafkah batin.

Kami tidak pisah ranjang, selalu tidur bersama. Namun, saat aku terpikir untuk menggaulinya, tiba-tiba muncul rasa jijik yang amat sangat dari lubuk hatiku.

Bisa bayangkan, memiliki istri yang ternyata adalah bekas lelaki lain yang baru diketahui setelah menikah?

Kalau janda akan lain cerita. Tapi ...

Tapi ini ...

Istri mantan pezina.

Suami mana yang tahan kalau terbayang hal itu?

Seminggu pertama setelah kejadian itu, tidak ada masalah yang terjadi karena kebetulan Hinata sedang dalam masa haid. Akan tetapi hal yang terasa mengganggu rumah tangga kami datang kemudian.

Beberapa kali saat malam, Hinata memberikan sinyal-sinyal ingin mengajakku bercinta. Tapi aku masih tidak sanggup melakukannya karena rasa jijik itu.

Kutolak secara halus dengan bermacam alasan. Badan sedang letih atau alasan apa pun.

Hanya saja aku tidak bisa terus-menerus menolaknya.

Pasti akan terasa janggal.

Dia mungkin akan bertanya-tanya kenapa, di dalam hatinya.

Dia mungkin akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Bahkan yang paling buruk, dia menyadari kalau aku sudah mengetahui tentang masa lalunya yang kelam itu.

Hinata memang tidak pernah mempermasalahkan secara langsung kepadaku kenapa aku cukup lama tidak memberi dia nafkah batin lagi. Namun aku tidak ingin hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Yang pasti, aku masih ingin mempertahankan keutuhan rumah tanggaku bersama Hinata.

Aku berpikir sendiri mencari solusi, tapi aku tidak berhasil menemukan apa pun.

Ini adalah aib, dan tak seharusnya orang lain tahu. Namun aku sungguh tidak sanggup kalau memikirkannya sendirian.

Akhirnya kuputuskan, untuk meminta bantuan orang lain.

Dan satu-satunya orang yang terpikir adalah, _m_ _urobbi_ yang mempertemukan aku dengan Hinata.

Beliau menyediakan waktu untukku berbicara berdua dengannya, lalu aku ungkapkan apa yang memenuhi pikiranku saat ini dan permasalahan yang aku hadapi. Kusadari beliau terkejut dengan cerita yang aku tuturkan.

Hari itu, aku belum memperoleh apa-apa. _Murobbi_ ku malah menyuruhku pulang dan bertemu lagi di jam yang sama esok hari.

Hari esoknya, barulah beliau menyampaikan pendapatnya padaku. Sebelum itu, beliau mengungkapkan sesuatu yang juga baru ia ketahui. Hinata dibimbing oleh istri beliau sebagai _murobbi_ nya. Dari istri beliau lah, diketahui bahwa Hinata merupakan seorang wanita yang hijrah. Maksudnya, dulu Hinata sama seperti kebanyakan perempuan zaman sekarang yang tenggelam dalam gemerlap cinta dunia dan nafsu. Hinata yang dulu hampir tidak pernah mengerjakan salat bahkan memang benar kalau dia pelaku zina. Namun Hinata sudah bertobat, bertobat dengan sungguh-sungguh dan mengakui semua dosa perbuatannya di hadapan _murobbi_ nya, istri dari _murobbi_ ku.

Kemudian ...

adalah apa yang dikatakan _murobbi_ ku kepadaku.

"Dengarkanlah baik-baik apa yang akan aku katakan, Nak Naruto. Kau sudah meyakini bahwa istrimu sudah bertobat bukan? Bertobat dengan taubatan nashuhaa, tobat yang sungguh-sungguh. Dia pun istiqamah untuk menjadi wanita yang shalehah. Maka, sekarang semua terserah kepadamu.

Kau boleh mengambil langkah tegas dengan menceraikannya jika kau tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit di hatimu, daripada semuanya semakin memburuk ke depan nanti. Tapi sebagai orang beriman, Allah mewajibkan kita untuk tetap merahasiakan aib seseorang, sekalipun orang itu pernah menyakitimu. Jadi jikalau mau berpisah, berpisahlah dengan baik-baik. Tunjukkan rasa belas kasihmu kepada sesama manusia dengan merahasiakan aibnya.

Namun, kau juga memiliki pilihan untuk mempertahankan rumah tangga bersama istrimu. Dia sudah bertobat, Allah pasti akan menerima tobat setiap hamba-Nya dan memaafkannya. Tidakkah kau ingin memiliki satu dari sekian banyak sifat kemuliaan Allah di dalam dirimu dengan memaafkannya?

Memang, teramat sangat sulit untuk pilihan kedua ini. Memaafkan seseorang yang kau cintai dan kau percayai tapi dia ternyata tidak jujur kepadamu, berbohong, mengecewakanmu, mengkhianatimu, dan menyakiti hatimu bukanlah perkara mudah. Membuka pintu maaf dari hati yang dipenuhi rasa kecewa, marah, sedih, dan sakit hati terdengar hampir tidak mungkin.

Namun meski sangat sulit, hal itu tetap bisa kau usahakan. Ini adalah ujian dari Allah bagimu, dan kau pasti bisa menyelesaikannya.

Maka sekarang, tentukanlah keputusanmu!

Pikirkanlah baik-baik! Pertimbangkan dirimu, dirinya, dan keluarga kalian juga!

Dan jangan lupa, mintalah petunjuk kepada Allah karena Dia adalah sebaik-baik pemberi petunjuk.

Jangan berputus asa, pasti ada jalan indah yang belum terlihat dibalik cobaan berat yang kau hadapi ini."

Kupikir aku akan pulang dengan jalan keluar, tapi ternyata _m_ _urobbi_ ku hanya membuka lebih luas pikiranku tanpa memberi solusi untuk masalah ini. Namun aku sadar sepenuhnya, beliau benar dengan tindakannya sebagai _m_ _urobbi_ yang membatasi diri hanya sampai membimbing saja sebab akulah yang harus memutuskannya sendiri.

Perlu waktu seminggu untuk memantapkan hati dengan keputusan yang aku buat. Aku ingin memaafkannya, mempertahankan keutuhan rumah tangga yang kami bangun bersama, dan melupakan kenyataan pahit itu.

Semoga benar ini petunjuk terbaik yang Allah berikan kepadaku.

Aku berusaha berprasangka baik kepada Hinata yang selama ini merahasiakan aib masa lalunya dariku.

Aku berpikir, istriku adalah seorang wanita yang hijrah. Dia sudah bertobat dengan segala dosa yang pernah ia lakukan di masa lalu. Dia menutup rapat rahasianya dan ingin membuka lembaran hidup yang baru bersamaku.

Allah pun melarang hamba-Nya yang bertobat untuk membongkar aib dan dosa-dosa perbuatannya di masa lalu walau kepada orang paling dekat sekali pun.

Dia mungkin berpikir, kalau mengungkapkan rahasianya kepadaku malah akan menyakiti hatiku dan berakhir menjadi masalah pelik di kemudian hari.

Jadi, keputusan dia menutup rapat rahasia itu tidaklah salah, sehingga tidak sepantasnya aku persalahkan.

Terhadap dirinya yang sudah bertobat, akan terdengar sangat kejam jika aku menolaknya bukan?

Sejak saat itulah, aku perlahan coba untuk memaafkan dirinya serta menerima dia apa adanya. Harus aku akui, sulit memang pada awalnya tapi dengan banyak ikhtiar dan mengingat-Nya, akhirnya aku mampu.

Sekalipun hatiku terkadang masih merasa sedih, marah, kecewa, dan sakit hati, tapi semua itu tidak akan sia-sia di hadapan Allah. Kesabaran saat menghadapi semua perasaan negatif itu, tentu akan mendapat ganjaran yang tak terkira besarnya.

Aku hanya harus menerima kenyataan ini sebagai ujian dari-Nya, melupakan tentang masa lalu Hinata sebelum menjadi istriku tanpa perlu mengungkitnya lagi.

Benar, aku tidak perlu lagi mempermasalahkan hal ini dengan istriku. Dia sudah berada di jalan yang lurus dalam tobatnya, tak semestinya aku menambah berat pikirannya.

Aku sadar dengan sesadar-sadarnya, seluruh alam semesta dan seisinya ini adalah ciptaan-Nya, segala kejadian adalah perbuatan-Nya. Baik atau buruk relatif di mata manusia, tapi tidak ada satu pun perbuatan-Nya yang sia-sia.

Ketika rasa sakit itu muncul lagi dan menoreh luka di hati, aku akan selalu menenangkan diri dengan mengingat-Nya. Berpikir bahwa takdir istriku yang kelam di masa lalu, pada hakikatnya adalah apa yang telah Allah gariskan pada dia tanpa sedikit pun bisa menolak.

* * *

"Sayang, sarapan sudah sia-"

Hinata tiba-tiba saja muncul di pintu belakang, menjeda lamunanku barusan. Aku sedikit terjekut. Dia menatapku heran, " _Ah_ , kau belum mandi? Nanti terlambat berangkat kerja _loh_ _,_ " imbuhnya melanjutkan ucapannya yang tadi sempat terpotong.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya, kuseruput tegukan terakhir teh hangat yang ia sajikan khusus untukku yang nyatanya sudah dingin karena terlalu lama melamun.

Aku berdiri lalu mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Ada apa sih, Sayang. Kau tiba-tiba jadi aneh?"

 _Cupphh._

Kukecup singkat keningnya dengan lembut. Dapat kusaksikan, wajahnya merona merah lagi karena perlakuanku. Dasar Humairaku ini, dia pasti senang.

"Tunggulah di meja makan, Humaira Sayang. Aku tidak akan lama mandinya."

" _Um_ , baiklah."

Kuambil handuk dan kusampirkan di bahu lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Aku melanjutkan pikiranku yang tadi.

Kami berdua sudah sama-sama bahagia, jadi apa lagi yang harus dipersoalkan?

Berkat aku mampu memaafkannya aku pun akhirnya bisa melaksanakan semua kewajibanku sebagai suaminya, termasuk nafkah batin untuknya. Rasa jijik itu tak pernah lagi muncul sejak aku bisa ikhlas menerima dia apa adanya.

Yang aku tanamkan dalam pikiranku sekarang, ini adalah berkah sekaligus ujian bagi diriku untuk tetap melindungi wanitaku dan membimbing dia dalam ikatan pernikahan yang diberkahi oleh-Nya.

Pada akhirnya, semua kenyataan ini bukan tentang Hinata maupun rumah tangga kami, tapi hanya sebatas diriku sendiri.

Hanya sebatas cerita tentangku.

Bisakah aku menerima semua ini? Semua itu tergantung padaku.

Akan tetapi seperti yang kututurkan sebelum bercerita tadi, meski akalku sudah berada pada jalur yang benar tapi ada sudut terjauh di dalam hatiku yang masih tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Masih ada lubang kecil menganga di sudut hatiku itu, yang sampai sekarang aku sendiri masih belum tahu dengan apa menutupnya.

Terakhir kupanjatkan doa pada-Mu, Ya Allah. Tunjukkannlah pada hamba-Mu yang bodoh ini, agar bisa ikhlas dan ridha dengan semua ketentuan yang kau tetapkan ini.

 **.**

 **The End.**

.

.

Alhamdulillah, puji syukur kita panjatkan ke hadirat Allah SWT karena berkat rahmat-Nya lah, tulisan kecil ini bisa diselesaikan. Tak lupa pula shalawat dan salam kita haturkan kepada Baginda Rasul Muhammad SAW. Kemudian, _syukran katsiir_ untuk Mba Nai (ForgetMeNot) atas bantuannya nge-betain fanfiksi ini.

Fanfiksi ini udah selesai, tapi yaa sebenarnya masih ada Bab lainnya. Maksudnya, fanfiksi dengan setting dan universe yang sama dengan isi cerita yang berbeda namun masih saling berkaitan. Hanya saja bukan aku yang nulis, tapi oleh Author lain. Jadi tergantung mereka aja, kalau ditulis berarti bakal publish, kalau enggak yaa enggak. Hihiii.

Rencana awalnya ada tiga Bab. Satu Bab lainnya menceritakan tentang 'Hinata'. Kalau dua bab lainnya jadi ditulis maka akan menjadi sebuah Trilogi oleh tiga Author berbeda.

Dan... Sebelum akhir kata, semoga ada ibrah yang dapat kita ambil dari fanfiksi diatas. Anggap ini hanya guyonan, tapi kupikir cukup penting untuk ditanamkan di hati. Di akhir jaman seperti sekarang ini yang pergaulannya begitu bebas... aaaah, tahu sendiri lah!

Semua pemuda pasti ingin memiliki istri yang shaleh dan suci di masa depan nanti, jadi agar bisa memilikinya mulailah dari diri sendiri dengan tidak merusak anak gadis orang. Juga bagi kalian gadis-gadis, tentunya mendambakan rumah tangga yang bahagia bukan? Maka dari itu, jangan sekali-kali menyakiti hati suami masa depanmu dengan perbuatanmu saat ini. Jagalah mahkotamu selalu sampai waktu ketika itu dihadiahkan kepada dia nanti.

 _Wassalamu 'alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh_.

 _ **Si_Hitam Out. :v**_


End file.
